


Three Little Words

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, who did say those three little words first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

“The stars were nothing more than diamond chips in the black velvet sky.” Asami said as she played with the noodles in her bowl.

“By the Spirits, that’s cheesy.” Korra smiled, watching Asami’s cheeks flush pink.

“How would you have started?” Asami only cocked an eyebrow as her smile grew.

“It was a moonlit night. The rays dancing on the water…”

“Come on, you two,” Bolin said around a mouthful of noodles. “We want to hear who said those three little words first.”

“Why is it so important?” Asami asked.

“He has a bet with my brothers,” Opal said as she elbowed Bolin. “Against my better judgment.”

“You’re in on it too.” Bolin said. Opal turned red from embarrassment.

***

_Dusk began to fall spirit world creating ribbons of pale pink and purple, as we found a small clearing to settle down for the night. You were tired, I could see it in your eyes despite your protests that you were not. I loved watching you explore from the leaf sprites that followed us to the lilies that took off in flight causing you to jump back and into my arms. Your smile never leaving your lips, your hand always finding mine. I did not know when it happened – it could have started as far back as when you had taken me for a ride on the test track, but it happened – I fell hard for you, even if I did not realize it at the time._

_The Avatar’s emotions directly influence the surroundings and for once, I was glad. As we passed through a small copse of lily pad trees, the clearing I wanted for us appeared – a small pond in front of a cherry blossom tree in bloom. The look on your face and in your eyes was priceless._

_“I love you, Asami Sato.” The words tumbled from my lips as you turned to face me. Tears welled in the corner of your eyes and for the first time I felt like I had screwed everything up by admitting my feelings too soon. “Don’t cry ‘Sami, I take it back. You can say it first. This never happened.” I was babbling and I knew it. I just did not want to see you cry. I ducked my head; I could not bear to see the tears trailing down your cheeks._

_The tips of your boots came into my field of vision as I stared at the emerald green moss grass surrounding us. Your finger hooked under my chin, bringing my eyes up to meet yours. You were searching for something. “Do you mean it?” Your voice rough with unshed tears._

_“Yes.”_

_“No take backs. I love you, Avatar Korra,” You smiled as your lips claimed mine in a gentle kiss. “Better yet…I love you, Korra.” You nodded. “I like the sound of that better.”_

_“Then why the tears?” The question sounded foolish the moment it escaped my lips._

_Your smile was gentle, your eyes softened. “It has been a long time since anyone I cared about or loved said those words to me.”_

_Your words hit me hard as I pulled you closer to me. I could feel your heart pound. “I love you, Asami,” I smiled. “No take backs.”_

***

Korra ducked her head. “I did.”

Asami reached for Korra’s hand. “No take backs?”

Korra laughed. “No take backs.”

Bolin slammed his fist down on the table, the noodle bowls jumping. His eyes wide. “Dammit, Mako won.”

Korra and Asami blushed.


End file.
